Marry Your Daughter
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "Sir, I'm a bit nervous 'Bout being here today Still not real sure what I'm going to say So bare with me please If I take up too much of your time..." Austin goes to Ally's dad's wedding. Auslly. One shot.


A/N: I've had bad writer's block for so long and losing inspiration, but something finally gave me inspiration and it hit me hard. Looking at a gifset of Ally Dawson while this song played, and remembering the way Austin looked at Ally in Proms and Promises when she appeared in her dress (spoiler), and this came out of it. I warn you, I made this in an hour.

The tenses and story got away from me so forgive me!

Inspired by:

_Brian McKnight - Marry You Daughter_

Please listen to the song when you see the cue, it'll make it so much better. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally.

* * *

><p><em>Marry Your Daughter<em>

Ally's dad was getting married today. Ally was a little surprised at first, as any person would when their father has been single for years after her parent's divorce, but like the daughter with a big heart she was that loved her daddy, she grew into it and smiled.

She invited me to the wedding with her. Trish couldn't go because she was in Spain with family at the time, and neither could Dez because he busy directing a new film.

I don't mind at all because Lester was like another dad to me as well.

So here I was, prepping myself in the mirror, fixing my tie. Ally was already at the chapel, helping things get together.

"Austin, we're going now." My dad called.

"Yeah, coming." I said over my shoulder, running one hand through my fringe in the mirror before turning and going downstairs.

* * *

><p>At the chapel, we smiled and nodded to a few people before I took a seat in one of the front rows. Blowing out a deep breath, I looked around, distracting myself so I didn't look awkward being the only teenager though. Well not exactly teenager since I turned 19 in a few months. I drew my arm back to hang on the back of the pew, appraising the flowers decorated in the aisle.<p>

"Austin." A sweet voice whispered. I turned my head, a smile ready for my best friend and faltered.

She was wearing a white dress, different from the bridesmaid and flower girls. It was almost like one belong to a little bride's. Her brunette curls were pinned in an braided bun and a flower tucked beside it. Wavy tendrils framed her shining face, a smile laid upon her soft lips while she waved at me with her delicate fingers. When she sat next to me, her smile didn't slip one bit as she asked if I was okay. I didn't know I had my mouth open like an idiot, staring at her until I had to clamp it shut, swallowing. "Yeah," I managed and she just smiled again kindly.

"Thanks for coming." She whispered again.

"It's no problem, Ally. Of course I'd be here."

She squeezed my hand gently with a smile that contained a mix of nervousness and anticipation. Then she was gone when she said the wedding would start in 30 minutes.

I sat there, staring at the pew in front of me and shook my head for the unwavering thoughts.

Soon, my parents sat next to me and the wedding started. Lester was at the front, his hands in front of him as he waited.

Then the music started, and we all stood up to watch the bride walk down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Ally cried. I watched her, being the maid of honor, up there shed several tears. I wish I could've gone up there and stay by her but I couldn't. But she looked happy. As did her mother, sitting in the pew on the other side who she shared eye contact with.<p>

Now it was the reception and Ally changed into a simpler dress. I took the initiative this time to go up to her, putting my arm around her shoulder. "Hey." I said. She looked up a little surprised but relaxed when she saw it was with me and I could see her puffy eyes. "You okay?" I asked sympathetically with a smile.

She chuckled and nodded, dabbing underneath her eye with a hand. "Yes... I'm just... happy for my dad. And she's a wonderful woman, so it's not like a disapprove." More tears slipped and she quickly dabbed at them again.

Next thing I know, my hand was under her chin, carefully lifting it to me so her eyes met mine. Brown pools stared at mine, wide. "It's okay to cry." I mumbled.

Ally smiled and made a small sort of chuckle as she circled her arms around my waist, hugging me. It felt like a thank you as I returned it, resting my chin on top of her head. Then she pulled back too soon. "Yeah, but I can't look like a mess the whole time tonight." She chuckled and shot a grin at me. I searched her eyes for a moment and smiled back, lifting my hand to gently wipe a tear off her cheek with my thumb.

"And now for the groom and bride's first dance."

The mic resonated, and Ally and I turned our heads to the stage. The lights dimmed except for the ones in the center and Lester and his new wife walked hand in hand to the center of the floor as we all clapped. Soft music played and they began to slow dance, and I was 100% sure everyone in the room disappeared to them.

I watched thoughtfully, my hands going in my pockets as I watched. Ally still stood next to me, watching as well.

Soon, two people stood up, going to join the newly weds in the dance.

"I'm going to go talk to my mom for a while." Ally said and went to her mom sitting at one of the tables.

I nodded and somehow was at the snack table, drinking orange juice from a cup since I wasn't allowed to drink yet.

My mom was soon beside me, and I had no idea I was staring at Ally until she said so. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

My eyes widened, looking at my mom. I opened my mouth, hesitating and then sighed with a smile, not bothering to make up anything or deny it. "Yeah. She always is." I say because it's the truth. I'm looking back at Ally and she's mingling with her relatives, smiling and laughing. And there are exact moments when I know she's telling a corny joke because she's laughing her head off and her relatives either shake their head or laugh along because come on, she's adorable.

"Sweetie, why aren't you two official?"  
>I wait one second. "I don't know." It's true. But Ally and I both know we're together but not... exclusive together. I know it doesn't make sense but... we just don't think about it anymore.<p>

"Well... she'd make the loveliest daughter in law one day." Mom said with a small smirk before leaving and not giving me a chance to whine or blush.

I lean against the wall, sipping my drink, one hand in my pocket, watching her. I think of our past years together: when she'd giggle after making a pun, make weird dance moves, the first time she sang on stage, her confidence when she could sing in front of people now, and the way her lips frown when I'm down.

Ally was walking back to me now and I had a grin on my face. "Hey awkward duckling." She poked my arm, and I chuckled. "Come on, don't just stand in a corner the whole time." She thougt for a moment. "Why don't you sing something?"

"Sing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah!" She gestured to the vacant piano in the corner and gave me a grin. "Pleaase. And I'm absolutely positive my dad and his wife will love it. We're all Austin Moon fans here." She smirks playfully at the end.

I chuckled again. "Hmm. I don't know what to sing though."

Ally folds her arms thoughtfully, pursing her lips as she ponders, her brown doe eyes aimed upward.

I stare down at her, and call me crazy, but even though she's in a different dress now, I still see her in the white one she was in in the wedding.

How she looked so perfect... and reminds me more how she's the possibly the best thing in my life. And... how I pictured myself up there at the altar with her in front of me in that dress during the vows.

"I know what to sing." I murmured, placing a hand on her's, stopping her contemplating expression.

"O-okay." She said quietly from my tone. I walked past her, making my way to the empty piano and shifted the mic stand to it and held the microphone.

"Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon, and I was asked to sing tonight. I hope you all don't mind." I gave a charming grin briefly, sheepish as I received welcoming smiles from the crowd. Including from Ally's mom and dad. "Mr. Dawson, I'm so happy for you and this is a special day for you, and your whole family. A-And I know it seems like I really shouldn't be giving a speech like this, but... it's important I do. Because... I have a song I want to sing." My eyes flash to her's. "I hope you all enjoy it."

I sit down, turning the mic stand so it's positioned in front of my face while I hear encouraging claps. Lester watches me patiently and curiously, but a smile is tracing his lips. Ally walks closer, tilting her head curiously. As the clapping dies, I take a deep breath and start pressing my fingers against the keys.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_  
><em>'Bout being here today<em>  
><em>Still not real sure what I'm going to say<em>  
><em>So bare with me please<em>  
><em>If I take up too much of your time<em>

I lift my eyes up to Mr. Dawson and he watches me.

The corner of my lips inch up as I look down at the keys and continue.

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest__  
><em>_She's my everything and all that I know is..._

My eyes go to Ally, whose eyes are wide and lips parted now, before going back to her dad.

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

He's smiling.

_Cause Very soon I'm hoping that I… _

_Can marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

My eyes lock into hers as I sing.

_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

My eyes flutter closed a few times while I sing before going back to her, and I see a few people stand again to go to the dance floor and sway with someone.

_Can't wait to smile__  
><em>_When she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

_She's been hearing for steps__  
><em>_Since the day that we met (I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left)__  
><em>_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad__I've got most of my vows done so far (So bring on the better or worse)__  
><em>_And tell death do us part__  
><em>_There's no doubt in my mind__  
><em>_It's time__  
><em>_I'm ready to start__  
><em>_I swear to you with all of my heart… _

_I'm gonna marry your daughter__  
><em>_And make her my wife__  
><em>_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life__  
><em>_And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die, yeah__  
><em>_I'm gonna marry your princess__  
><em>_And make her my queen__  
><em>_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen__  
><em>_I can't wait to smile__  
><em>_As she walks down the aisle__  
><em>_On the arm of her father__  
><em>_On the day that I marry your daughter_

_The first time I saw her__  
><em>_I swear I knew that I say I do__..._

By now, Lester and his wife were in the middle of the dance floor again, his wife laying her head on his chest as they slow danced along with a majority of the guests.

Ally stood there, staring at me with soft, watery eyes.

_I'm gonna marry your daughter.._  
><em>And make her my wife<em>  
><em>I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life<em>  
><em>And give her the best of me 'till the day that I die<em>  
><em>I'm gonna marry your princess<em>  
><em>And make her my queen<em>  
><em>She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen<em>  
><em>I can't wait to smile<em>  
><em>As she walks down the aisle<em>  
><em>On the arm of her father<em>  
><em>On the day that I marry your daughter<em>

As I finished, claps erupted from the whole room. I stood up, my eyes on the only girl who wasn't clapping.

I made my way to her and she had a small quivering smile, looking up at me with tear-brimmed eyes. "A-Austin..."

"Shh." I put my finger to her lips as she choked another smile, a tear spilling down. I let my finger down.

"Ally, I..."

"Austin." I turned to the voice that belonged to her dad and tensed up.

"Sir." I responded.

"That was a lovely song." He said lightly, looking down at his shoes knowingly during it. I waited, readying myself for whatever he would throw at me. "And... I've approved for a very long time."

My eyes widened and I spun my head to Ally who mirrored me at the vague sentence.

Lester chuckled, patting my back before returning to his new love.

"Um..." I gaped for a second.

Ally broke the tension quickly with a choked chuckle, grinning. "Austin... that was..." She started, resuming to where we were before her dad came in. "Did you mean that?"

I gazed down at her and held my hand out, and she didn't hesitate as she slipped her into mine. I intertwine my fingers with her slowly, my eyes never leaving hers. "Every word."

She stares and starts to grin. "We're not even dating dating." She says lightheartedly.

"Yeah, we're not." I say and she looks taken back for a second. "But I love you, Ally Dawson. And I don't have to be with you to know that. And we don't need to say we're dating when we know we've been more than friends for the longest time." I struggle at longest. "It wasn't a proposal, but... a promise. So we can start here. Ally, will you be mine?"

Then I stumbled back when her arms wrapped around my neck in a tight embrace. I hold her back and she pulls back to look at me. "Idiot, I've always been yours." She smiles. I smile back and kiss her.

When we separate, our noses our still touching and our eyes are still closed. I opened my eyes the same time as her's as she smiled and whispered. "And I love you too, Austin Moon." She pressed her lips against mine once more before we melted into each other. It wasn't until we heard the clearing of throats and coughs from her relatives around us that we finally pulled apart, red-faced. However, their faces did have approval in it.

As another song played, I smiled and Ally and I looked at each other. I held out my hand again and she placed it in mine as we both walked to the dance floor and slow danced next to her dad and wife for the rest of the night.


End file.
